


Best Medicine

by Maeve_of_Winter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Secret Relationship, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: Upon finding Kevin sick, Sheriff Keller stays home to take care of him. But he soon discovers that a certain Serpent is also concerned for Kevin's well-being.





	Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.

Unusually for a school day, Kevin was late to the breakfast table. When Tom first noticed it, he dismissed it with a shrug, reasoning that Kevin was just a few minutes behind in his morning routine. But as the five minutes stretched to ten and then to fifteen, Tom was getting worried enough to act. But just as he was about to go upstairs to check on him, Kevin stumbled into the kitchen, looking haggard. There were deep circles under his eyes, his face was pale but flushed in the cheeks, and although he normally dressed before coming downstairs, he was still in his pajamas of sweats and a baggy t-shirt.

Tom frowned in concern when he saw the state his son was in. “Are you all right?”

“Fine,” Kevin rasped, moving to the cabinet to retrieve a bowl for cereal.

Watching him closely, Tom saw that when Kevin reached upward into the cabinet, he seemed to sway on his feet and needed to grab the counter for support. In an instant, Tom was up and out of his chair and guiding Kevin to the family room couch so he could lie down. 

“You’re not well enough to go into school today,” Tom said firmly as he helped Kevin sit down and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. “I want you to stay home and rest.”

Kevin shook his head. “I’m just a little tired. I just need a couple of minutes—”

“Sweetheart, I won’t stand for you to go to school sick.” Tom looked directly at his son, his tone brooking no argument. “You’ll stay here today, and I’ll stay home and take care of you. I have case files to work on here, and I only have one meeting this afternoon.” 

Kevin hesitated, but then gave in when he saw that his father wasn’t going to budge. “Okay,” he replied weakly, his exhaustion plainly visible. “But you don’t have to stay home just for me. I don’t want to be a burden to you.”

“You’re never a burden to me,” Tom replied, wrapping a protective arm around Kevin’s shoulders. “I want to make sure you’re safe.” He gave him a soft kiss on the forehead before rising from the couch. “I’m going to call your school and the station to let them know where we are, and then I’ll bring you something to eat, okay? I’ll be back in just a few minutes.”

When Tom returned to the room, he brought with him a thermometer and a tray with a tall glass of ice water and several slices of peanut butter toast.

“Your temperature is running a bit high,” he observed after checking. “I think you should be fine just with some R and R, though, as long as you keep hydrated. Speaking of,” he pointed to the tray of food, “I want you to eat and drink as much as you can, okay?”

Though Kevin nodded, he only picked at his food even as Tom tried to coax him. 

“I can’t eat any more,” Kevin protested after only a few bites of toast.

“Hmm?” Tom looked over from where he was firing up his laptop, concern rising when he saw that Kevin hadn’t even eaten half one slice. “Are you sure? I don’t want you going hungry.”

“I’m sorry, I just can’t manage it,” Kevin replied apologetically, leaning heavily against the couch pillows.

“All right.” Tom carefully brushed back a lock of hair from Kevin’s face. “Just drink some of that water, all right? As much as you can.” 

Deciding that it was more important for Kevin to relax, Tom moved the tray back to the kitchen before he returned to the family room with his briefcase to start to work on some files. Since their couch was a cushy “L”-shaped sectional model, Kevin was able to burrow into the corner and curl up beside him, dropping off to sleep with his back resting against the cushions and his head resting on Tom’s shoulder. Sunlight streamed in through the window, letting the two of them bask in the warm light together even as a fierce wind whistled along the outer walls of the house. At the noise, Kevin pressed closer to Tom, snuggling up against him.

Smiling softly at his son, Tom reached out an arm and wrapped it around Kevin’s shoulders, holding him close as he dozed peacefully, grateful that his son was wrapped tightly in the blanket and safe from any chill. He couldn’t help but remember back to when Kevin was five years old and in kindergarten during the afternoons, and how the two of them would spend part of the mornings watching television together. Kevin had adored the Batman and Superman cartoons that played on TV before Tom had to take him to school. And while spending the mornings with Kevin had meant Tom had to work the late night shifts at the station, he never minded as long as he got to spend time with his son. Tom would have a mug of coffee in his hands when he sat with Kevin, and sometimes he would teasingly grab one of Kevin’s bare feet to press against his warm coffee cup. Kevin would laugh and sometimes playfully try to wriggle away, but mostly he was happy to let Tom tease him.

It was startling to think that had been more than ten years ago now—Kevin had grown up fast, faster than Tom would have liked, if he were being truthful. Still, he thought with a soft smile, gently stroking Kevin’s hair while being careful not to wake him, he was glad that even years later, they still could share these moments together.

* * *

That afternoon Tom had a meeting with Sierra at her office in the town hall. He was reluctant to go, but since Kevin was feeling somewhat strong by then, he decided to attend as long as he could keep it brief.

“Call me if you need anything,” Tom told Kevin as he shrugged on his coat. “I’ll come back right away, do you understand? If you need anything at all, just call me.”

Kevin gave him a tired smile. “Thanks, Dad, but I feel much better now. I’ll be fine.”

“Okay.” Tom gave Kevin a quick hug goodbye before putting on his hat and going out the door. “I’ll be back in less than an hour. Until then, you just rest.”

Luckily, he was able to keep his time with Sierra short—all they needed to do was review some paperwork together, and as a fellow parent, she only smiled understandingly as Tom continually checked his phone to be sure Kevin hadn’t tried to contact him.

“Go on home,” Sierra said to him the moment she put her pen down when they concluded the meeting. “I know you’re worried. And let Kevin know I hope he gets well soon.”

“Thank you,” Tom replied gratefully. “Are we still on for dinner on Saturday? That new French place over in Centerville?”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Sierra said with a confident smile. “In fact, I have a brand new dress for the occasion that I can’t wait to show off to you.” Her dark eyes sparkled with mischief. “I’ll see you then, Tom.”

“See you.” Tom gave her a grin and tipped his hat to her before hurrying home to Kevin.

When he walked back inside his house, Tom was careful to be as quiet as possible, not wanting to interrupt his son if he was getting some much-needed rest. But when he walked into the living to make sure Kevin was all right, an unexpected sight greeted him: Kevin was lying down on the couch, but his head was resting in the lap of a stranger, a teenager with long, dark hair who was running his fingers across Kevin’s scalp. With their backs to him, neither of them appeared to notice Tom right away. And in the time Tom had to take in the scene before before him, his eyes landed on the black Southside Serpents jacket that had been flung over the nearby armchair. Instinctively, he tensed at the sight, his mind filling with suspicions of what a Serpent was doing in his home with his son.

He cleared his throat. “Does anyone care to tell me what’s going on?”

Immediately, Kevin shot bolt upright, nearly cracking his head against the other teen’s jaw. “Dad!” He whirled around to face his father, his eyes wide and rising panic on his face. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Clearly,” Tom replied dryly as he turned narrowed eyes on the Serpent. “Are you a friend of Kevin’s?”

The Serpent opened his mouth to speak but then hesitated and looked at Kevin. For a moment, indecision was clear on both of their faces, but then it was Tom’s son who replied.

“I know Joaquin from school. We’ve been dating for a few months now,” Kevin stated in a level tone, though Tom could hear the threads of nervousness in his voice.

“Yeah.” The Serpent, Joaquin, raised his chin and held Tom’s gaze as he looped an arm around Kevin’s shoulders. “When Kevin didn’t show up at school today, I came over here to check on him. I wanted to make sure he was okay.”

The admission was somewhat of a consolation to Tom—even while he wasn’t happy that Kevin was seeing a Serpent and had evidently been doing so for  _ months,  _ at least this Joaquin seemed to care about him enough to stop by when he suspected he was ill.

Still, Tom was less than pleased about Joaquin being a belated discovery on his part rather than something Kevin had freely told him. He couldn’t help but wonder how long the relationship would have continued in secret if he hadn’t stumbled upon the relationship today. While he didn’t mind Kevin having some secrets, he at least wanted to know about the boys Kevin was seeing, especially Kevin was bringing one of them around the house—one that was a gang member—when Tom wasn’t home. He was just about to say so when he noticed the object Kevin was holding.

He nodded at it. “That a gift from Joaquin?”

“What? Oh.” Kevin looked down at the stuffed animal in his grasp. It was a fluffy white teddy bear that had a shiny red heart sewn into its paws. The heart was embroidered with the words:  _ Get well beary soon! _

Kevin gave a tentative smile, a hopeful expression starting to form on his face as he cuddled closer to Joaquin, who in turn tightened his grip on Kevin’s shoulders. “Yes, he brought it over for me. Isn’t it nice?”

With a smile, Tom stepped forward and ruffled Kevin’s hair. “It’s wonderful.” 

Stepping back, it occurred to Tom that he had a few truths to face up to. Yes, he wasn’t overly thrilled about Kevin’s choice in boyfriend or that it had been a secret. But as he recognized the extent of Joaquin’s devotion to Kevin, as he saw this Serpent hold his son close, Tom realized that this boy not only made his son happy but also treated him well. Hell, he’d brought him a  _ teddy bear _ , for God’s sake. Tom wouldn’t have expected it, wouldn’t have thought a Serpent would be so gentle and caring toward Kevin, but here he was witnessing it with his own two eyes.

Well, if this Serpent had managed to defy Tom’s expectations, Tom supposed he could defy the Serpent’s expectations of him as well.

He lifted up Joaquin’s Serpent jacket from the armchair and tossed it to him before sitting down, giving him an even nod as he did.

“So, Joaquin,” he began. “Tell me a little bit about yourself. How long have you been in Riverdale?”

Joaquin obviously hadn’t anticipated the question, blinking several times with a surprised expression on his face. But Kevin’s smile only widened as he looked at Tom, and again, Tom smiled back.

Kevin and this boy had somehow managed to give each other a chance, and they were clearly happy with their choice. And since there was nothing more valuable to him than his son’s happiness, Tom decided that, Serpent or not, he could give Joaquin a chance, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.


End file.
